Amber Millington
Amber Millington was a resident of Anubis House. She follows the stereotype of 'dumb blonde', but is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She is best friends with Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. She is outgoing, loves attention, and fashion. She is one of the 3 original members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mick Campbell, whom she has resolved to love as a brother. She started dating Alfie Lewis, who spent most of his time pining for her, but they later broke up. They got back together in the Season 2 Finale. Amber used to date Mick, however they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She still misses Mick sometimes, she found it unfair how Mick acted like nothing had happened. She used to be best friends with Mara but they fought over Mick, who Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the french test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. Amber pulls herself into danger quite frequently. In season two she demanded to be in Sibuna and so the mark of Anubis was put on her ankle. Even though she involved herself, she would not have changed a thing. There is a rumor that she may not stay actively involved in Sibuna because she is not shown in the pictures of Sibuna. In Season 3, her father pulls her out to go to the New York School of Fashion. Amber did not return in The Touchstone of Ra, so it is possible that House of Trickery / House of Unity are her last episodes on the show. Amber is Portrayed by Ana Mulvoy Ten 'View the gallery.' 'Relationships' Nina Martin (2011-Present;Roomates-Bestfriends) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber's fight with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. They like to joke around together. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick and comforts her after they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy , and Amber confronted him for her. In Season 3, when Mr. Sweet told everyone that Nina was't coming back, she was very worried. (See: Namber) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House of Anubis